


And I'd marry you, Harry

by PenTaeBomb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Engagement, Fluff, I don't know what to tag?, Kissing, Larry freedom, Larry is engaged, Liam is mentioned, Like really fast, Louis is drinking tea, M/M, Simon is too?, This is my first work, band au, harry is a dork, larry - Freeform, larry fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenTaeBomb/pseuds/PenTaeBomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are engaged and this is how they come out to the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'd marry you, Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Me and a friends was just talking about what could possible happen the 22/02 and this is one of the things we came up with.  
> She wanted to make some fake tweets, and I wanted to write it in to a little drabble, and then this happened. 
> 
> This is the first thing I post on here.. So please be nice.

“Lou, I’m scared” Harry said. “I don’t know how people will react to this.” He looked over at Louis who was standing in the doorway with a cuppa in his hand. He was holding is phone in his other hand.

As he finished his cuppa he came over to Harry who was sitting in the couch with his laptop in front of him on the coffee table, with Twitter open, and about to write a tweet there would change both of their life, hopefully for the better.

Harry was probably more scared that Louis was. He used to get hate, but maybe not for this and he knew Louis was more comfortable with this than he was. It had been something they had wanted to do since they started dating, but was never able to do because of their stupid management.

The other 3 boys from the band was totally supportive through the entire thing, and every time, in an interview, when Harry was asked about all the girls he “dated” Liam was always there in save him, otherwise they knew he would break down. He could handle it the first year, but when Modest! kept giving him PR stunts and Louis started “dating” Eleanor, it all became too much and he was not allowed to answer questions about him and Louis anymore, and they were not allowed to stand, or sit, together doing interviews or shows.

But in a way that only made them stronger. And now 3 years later, they had never been stronger. They were soul mates. Nothing could keep them apart, nothing. But their entire career was at stake now. But Louis and Harry both knew that there would be 1000 maybe even millions of fans who would have just known that they were more than friends.

“You don’t have to be scared, curly.” Louis said while sitting down right next to Harry. “You know, some of the fans already know, some wouldn’t care. And of cause there will be the ones who will hate, but we have learned over the years that, that is just what is making us stronger. You know I love you more that anyone and anything in this world, and some hating “fans” will not change that.” Louis took Harry’s hand in his, brought his mouth and kissed his knuckles.

“Now,” Louis said and unlocked his phone. “You have to take that picture for me.” He waved his hand a slowly in front of Harry face so the silver band around his finger sparkled on his finger from the sunlight that was coming in through the windows.

“Alright, Boo.” He answered and kissed Louis cheek. “Just put your hands on the cushion and then if I put my hand here, and put your hand a little over mine.” Louis did as Harry told him and soon after Harry snapped a photo with Louis’ phone.

“Now, what should I write in my tweet?”  Harry asked. “I mean, we agreed that I was the one who tweeted first right?” Louis nodded at that and just started to edit the picture on his phone so it would only show the hands.

“I don’t know babe.” He said when he looked up from his phone. “Maybe something one of us once said about this.” And with that Harry had an idea. He quickly typed out his tweet and showed it to Louis who just smiled.

“Sometimes you are a dork, you know that right?” Louis asked with a fond smile on his lips. Harry leaned forward and kissed the smile of Louis’ face, while linking their hands together. Louis put his legs over Harry’s lap. Harry placed his laptop on top of Louis legs and read over the tweet a couple of more times before tweeting it. While hitting the tweet button he was holding his breath and his heart was racing.

“Relax, sweetheart.” Louis said as he could feel Harry shaking a bit. “You have nothing to be worried about.” Louis quickly saved that picture and moved over to remove that laptop so he could sit in Harry’s lap and give him a big hug, while kissing his neck.

“I know, I know boo,” Harry answered, his heart had slowed down a bit, but was still racing. “I just don’t know how the fans who believed in you and Eleanor will react to this. I mean some of them really believed in you guys.”

This time Louis kissed Harry, hard. His hands on his neck tugging a little on the hair that was curling there. Harry had one hand on Louis’ waist while the other was on his bum, to support him. They kissed for a while before they had to break it so they could both breath. They whispered ‘I love you’ and Louis found his phone again, opened twitter and wrote a caption for the picture. While Louis typed, Harry left small pecks on Louis shoulder.

“All done” Louis said after a couple of seconds of silence. He hit tweet and now all they had to do was wait for a reaction. “I love you.” Louis said to break the silence. Harry smiled that smile he had reserved only for Louis.

“I love you too.” He said and pecked Louis lips. “Now I want to know how people are reacting to the tweets.”

Louis climbed down from Harry’s lap, only to cuddle in to his side, while an arm around his shoulder they both looked at the messages the fans had sent them. There was a lot of love, and some hate too, and the rest was just people who didn’t really care.

“See,” Louis said. “They are all supportive. Just as I told you.” They looked through the tweets for a little while longer, tweeted back to some of the nice ones and followed a couple of fans too. They just left all the hate out completely.

The boys texted them doing the first hour to tell them how proud they were and how much they loved them. They even got a call from Simon who told them good job and that they would have a meeting about it the week after.

That night Louis and Harry both fell asleep feeling like a huge weigh had been lifted off their shoulders and they could finally breathe properly.

 

 

 


End file.
